


Rouge

by estriel



Series: January Joys 2020 [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Kink, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-04-21 15:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Javi gets Yuzu a little gift. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: January Joys 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593763
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> January 2nd prompt was _rouge_.  
This fic didn't want to happen the way I imagined it. I tried.

“I have something for you,” Javi says, and smiles when Yuzu looks up. Yuzu’s hair is all mussed up and his sleeping t-shirt – or rather, Javi’s t-shirt Yuzu had stolen – slipping off his shoulder as he sits on the bed, scribbling into his notebook.

His eyes spark with excitement. “A present?”

Javi shrugs and comes to sit next to him. He suddenly feels nervous, but he still reaches for the small, paper-wrapped box, and hands it to Yuzu.

He feels a curious mix of excitement and anxiety as he watches Yuzu untie the ribbon, unpeel the wrapping paper to reveal the small box. Then Yuzu looks up, puzzled.

“Why?” he asks, but Javi can see the way his fingers linger on the packaging, tracing the embossed white lettering on the glossy black box. _Dior_. Yuzu is enticed, and Javi had been right.

“I thought you would like it,” he says, a little hesitant. “I saw you looking today, before the show.”

Yuzu blushes, just the lightest pink tinge to his cheeks.

“I said no,” he counters, but he opens the packaging, and looks inside.

“I know,” Javi agrees. Yuzu had indeed protested, quite vehemently even despite his laughter, when Zhenya had tried convincing him to put on lipstick and the girl version of the top they had all been given for the group number.

“Is not right,” Yuzu says now with a huff, “dressing up as a woman for laughing. It means women are just silly. In Japan they have shows where they dress up as girls to laugh, doing stupid things,” he shakes his head. “I don’t like that. It’s not respectful.”

Javi nods, and reaches up to touch his cheek, to run gentle fingers along his jawline. “I understand, of course,” he says. “This is not for show, or for laughs. I thought you were curious, that’s all,” he adds gently.

Yuzu looks at him, dark eyes boring into Javi’s, searching. Then he bites his lip, glances down at the tube of lipstick in his palm.

“I think it would suit you,” Javi says, careful. It feels a little risky to suggest this. He knows of the nasty things people have been saying about Yuzu throughout his career – finding fault with the way he was, the way he skated, his costumes, his looks and demeanor…

Yuzu gives an almost imperceptible nod. He uncaps the lipstick, twists it. “Nice color,” he comments quietly. Then he looks up, eyes intense. “Help me put it on?” he says and Javi’s mouth goes dry.

He nods and tilts Yuzu’s chin up, then takes the lipstick and carefully begins applying it to his mouth. It’s harder than he expected, but he does his best to make it perfect, filling in the contours of Yuzu’s lips, dabbing lightly with his fingertip when the color doesn’t lay quite the way he thinks it should.

Yuzu’s eyes stay trained on him the whole time, and Javi feels arousal stir inside his belly, hot and sharp. When he’s done, he turns Yuzu’s chin this way and that, marveling at the way the dual color makes parts of his lips a deep red matte, while elsewhere they shimmer with a metallic shine, almost golden.

“Like it?” Yuzu asks, and Javi hears the slight hitch in his breath, the telltale way his voice comes out a little deeper than usual. He’s not the only one who’s suddenly turned-on.

Javi nods. Swallows. “You’re perfect. Go see.” He nudges Yuzu off the bed and towards the mirror on the opposite wall. He watches as Yuzu stands in front of it, inspecting Javi’s handiwork.

“Looks good,” Yuzu admits in the end, smacking his lips experimentally, before he turns back to Javi. It’s the contrast that gets Javi, makes him lose his breath a little – the strong lines of Yuzu’s body, his eyes sharp… and then those lips, rendered soft and plump by the touch of color, gleaming like gemstones.

“I want to kiss you,” he mumbles, suddenly desperate for it, and for the rest of Yuzu. “Please.”

“You’ll ruin it,” Yuzu says, lifting an eyebrow and smirking a little, clearly basking in the attention. But he walks back to the bed, back to Javi, and straddles him, sinking down onto his lap, resting his forearms on Javi’s shoulders.

Javi raises his hands to stroke along either side of Yuzu’s neck, up into his hair, fingers curling behind his ears. “God, you’re – “ he says, but doesn’t finish because Yuzu chooses that moment to lean down, nip at Javi’s lip with sharp teeth, making Javi lose whatever train of thought he may have had.

It’s odd, and oddly thrilling, the creamy texture and taste of the lipstick, the way it makes Yuzu’s lips feel _different_, despite their familiarity.

Valiantly, the color lasts for a while, but in the end becomes nothing but a red smear – on Yuzu’s mouth, on Javi’s, down Javi’s throat, around Yuzu’s nipples when Javi rids him of his t-shirt, on Javi’s earlobe when Yuzu bites it and breathes “_fuck me_,” into the shell of his ear.

It’s exciting, and messy, and hot, Yuzu’s head thrown back when he comes a while later, his red-smeared mouth sinful and obscene and the best thing Javi’s ever seen.

“I think I like this lipstick,” Yuzu pants, later, when he collapses onto the bed next to Javi, spent, flushed, lovely. “Interesting effect on Javi,” he giggles, and reaches out to lace his fingers with Javi’s.

Javi rolls his head sideways so he can look at Yuzu. “You know it’s not the lipstick, right?” he says and brushes his thumb over Yuzu’s bottom lip, now with barely any color left.

Yuzu quirks an eyebrow at him.

“It’s you. It’s always you, amor,” Javi says and kisses him, and loves him, lipstick or no lipstick, healthy or sick, for better or for worse.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the lipstick I had in mind, by the way: [Rouge Dior Double Rouge](https://www.dior.com/en_int/products/beauty-Y0027279-product).


End file.
